Troublesome Trips
by Ruka9
Summary: This is the sequel to Water vs Liquor where Axel is headed to Atlantica,and Demyx and Marluxia are tagging along. Knowing these three, this isn't going to be a fun, or easy, trip.
1. Departing

"Axel, open the door!" Demyx said as he pounded on Axel's door.

"No! You can't make me!" Axel called from the inside.

"But you have to!"

"No!"

"Axel!"

Demyx pounded harder on the door and, as he was, Marluxia came down the hall, and spotted the disturbance.

"Is he still not coming out?" Marluxia asked.

"No!" Demyx said, "And I tried everything!"

"Did you teleport into his room?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I had a hard time breathing." Demyx angrily said.

"Headlock?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes!"

Marluxia sighed. "If he doesn't do this, who knows what he'll owe."

"Marly."

"Yes Demyx?"

"There is something I didn't try, but I didn't want to do it."

"If you think it will get him out, do it."

"Okay." Demyx unsurely said.

Demyx stepped back and looked at Axel's door, slightly afraid. He gulped. _"I'm gonna die for this."_ he thought. Demyx threw his arms into the air, and the sound of rushing water could be heard, but not seen.

"Ah! Demyx!" Axel yelled from his room. Axel threw open his door and stomped out. He was drenched and steaming, literally. "Demyx!" he growled, and moved closer to Demyx.

"Axel wait, we can talk about this!" Demyx said, stepping back.

"Why did you flood my room!"

"You wouldn't come out any other way!" Demyx's back hit a wall.

"Then how about I give you a reward for succeeding?" Axel threatened.

Demyx tried to run, but Axel grabbed his hood, and pinned him against the wall, holding his arms behind his back.

"Now I know why you didn't want to do it." Marluxia said.

"Thank you for your sympathy." Demyx struggled to say. "Axel, please, let go."

"No!" Axel replied.

"But we need to leave."

"I already told you! I'm not going!"

"Coward." Marluxia said.

"Who are you calling a coward?" Axel asked.

"You of course." Marluxia answered, "Hiding away in your room and avoiding your loss."

"I shouldn't even be in this situation!" Axel said.

"Then you shouldn't have made that bet."

"No! This one," Axel tightened his grip, "shouldn't have told Xigbar that I got him drunk. Otherwise, Xigbar would have been walking around with a pink eye patch."

"Well, I did, and there's nothing you can do now." Demyx said, "Besides, you're not going alone."

"Like that's any help! You'll only prevent me from escaping!" Axel said.

"Fine, don't do it." Marluxia said.

"Come again?" Axel said.

"I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to." Marluxia said.

"Thank you for finally understanding." Axel said, releasing his hold on Demyx.

"Ow." Demyx said, rubbing his arms.

"You're welcome." Marluxia said as Axel walked past him, and into his room. "But," Marluxia continued, "I'll have to tell Xigbar about you refusal, and have him in act the proper punishment."

Axel stomped out of his room. "Okay. You win. I'll go." he angrily said.

"Glad to hear you changed your mind." Marluxia said.

"Like I had a choice." Axel crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Axel. This week will fly by quickly." Demyx said.

"More like it will go swimmingly." Marluxia snickered.

"I'm leaving." Axel said, turning back to his room.

"No." Demyx said, latching onto Axel's arm, "You already said you would go. You don't want Xiggy after you, do you?"

"Damn bet." Axel hissed.

"Come, we must depart." Marluxia said, summoning a dark portal and stepping through it.

"I hate this." Axel complained as Demyx pulled him towards the portal. But once he was in front of it, he refused to budge.

"Come on Axel." Demyx said as he pulled on Axel's arm.

"No. You can pull all you want, but I'm not moving." Axel said.

"Then I won't pull." Demyx let go of Axel's arm, moved behind him, and started to push.

"No! Don't make me do this!" Axel said as he was pushed closer to the portal.

"You have to do it."

"I'll give you candy. Lots of candy." Axel bribed.

"Marly already gave me some so I wouldn't accept your bribe."

"Damn it!" Axel shouted before being shoved into the portal, Demyx following.

* * *

><p>AN: So now Axel has to go to Atlantica. A pyro in a water world, that will work great. And Demyx and Marluxia tagging along will just sweeten the deal, and the outcomes.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Under The Sea

_Day 1_

"I hate this." Axel angrily said, sitting on the ocean floor, starring at his red tail fin.

"It's not that bad." Demyx said as he swam around Axel, effortlessly kicking his blue tail fin.

"Easy for you to say! We're in your element, literally!" Axel said.

"You just need to get used to it." Marluxia said, who was easily floating in front of Axel with his pink tail fin.

"Of course the flower would like this world."

"For your information, I don't agree with this world either. I hate salt water."

"But you can tolerate it better than I can."

"You have an entire week to get used to it." Demyx said.

"A week! I can barely stand five minutes of this! I'm leaving!" Axel shouted, and pushed himself off the ocean floor, but he sank back down. "Stupid fin!" Axel started to drag himself across the floor.

"Axel wait." Demyx said, throwing himself on the ground and grabbing Axel's fin, but Axel continued to drag himself, and Demyx.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marluxia asked, following Axel.

"Anywhere but here!" Axel answered.

"Have you forgotten your current location? A pyro like you can't survive here on your own, let alone use your powers."

"I don't care! I just want to get out of here!"

"Axel, calm down." Demyx said as he started to kick his fin in order to stop Axel.

"Let go!" Axel said as he kicked his fin to throw Demyx off.

"No." Demyx said, tightening his hold.

"Get off!" Axel was able to kick Demyx off, and sent him soaring through the water.

"No you don't." Demyx said as he swam back to Axel and tackled him.

"Get off me!" Axel said as he tried to push Demyx off him.

"No! You're going to stay in this world!"

"Never!"

"Yes!"

They argued as they wrestled each other, causing a cloud of sand to rise.

"Ow." Demyx said.

When the cloud of sand cleared, Axel had Demyx pinned to the ground.

"You are going to open a portal so I can get out of here!" Axel demanded.

"No. You have to go through with this." Demyx protested.

"You are going to open that portal, or I swear I-" but Axel was cut off when something struck his face, and made him fall back. "Ow." he said as he sat up, rubbing where he had been hit.

"That hurt more that I thought it would." Marluxia said as he massaged his fin.

"Did you just slap me!" Axel asked.

"Technically, I fin slapped you." Marluxia said.

"Why!"

"I needed to stop you two from fighting."

"Then why didn't you slap him?" Axel asked, pointing at Demyx.

"I can't find myself hitting him."

"Jerk."

"Thanks Marly." Demyx said, sitting up.

"Sure thing. Shall we move on?"

"Yes, and you're coming with us." Demyx said, grabbing Axel's arm.

"No I'm not." Axel said as he looked around for something to hold on to.

"Yes you are." Marluxia said, grabbing Axel's other arm.

Demyx and Marluxia started to pull Axel with them as they swam.

"Stop it!" Axel said as he struggled to get free, but ended up being pulled in-between the two as they swam.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Axel asked as he drifted in-between his pullers, having given up the struggle to get free.<p>

"We need to find a place to stay for the week." Marluxia answered.

"You mean we're staying in Atlantica?" Axel asked.

"No, we'll just draw attention to ourselves. We're not exactly normal mermen, especially since one of us can't swim."

"Then where do you plan we stay?"

"Demyx knows a place. Right?" Marluxia said.

Demyx nodded. "I stay there when I do recon here."

"Why does it not surprise me that you have a hideout here." Axel said.

"Here it is." Demyx said, stopping in front an underwater cliff.

Axel stared blankly at it. "Not that I'm insulting your taste in living arrangements, but, how are we supposed to live in this?" Axel asked.

"Just watch." Demyx said, letting go of Axel and swimming to the cliff. He stopped in front of a boulder, and started pushing it.

"Hang on Demyx, I'll help." Marluxia said, letting go of Axel and letting him sink to the floor. He went to Demyx, and started pushing against the boulder too. Together, they managed to push the boulder, and reveal a cave.

"What do you think?" Demyx asked, looking into the cave.

"It's more spacious than I thought it'd be." Marluxia answered.

"That's great. Wish I could see it." Axel said.

"How did you find this?" Marluxia asked, ignoring Axel.

"I found it accidentally when I was um, running, or I guess swimming, away from a heartless." Demyx said.

"Figured that was the only way you'd find it." Axel said.

"I'd like to organize it a bit, if you don't mind." Marluxia said.

"Go ahead." Demyx said.

"I'll let you guys know when you can come in." Marluxia said, swimming into the cave.

"Good thing we brought the maid." Axel said.

"I heard that!" Marluxia called.

"You were supposed to."

"Come on Axel. While Marly's working, I can do something helpful too." Demyx said, swimming to Axel and pulling him up.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"Hell no."

"Don't worry Axel, it's easy." Demyx said, swimming up and pulling Axel with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Axel asked.

"To the top of the cliff." Demyx answered.

"Why?"

"It's the easiest way to learn."

Demyx and Axel reached the smooth top of the cliff, and Axel looked around.

"How am I going to learn up here?" Axel asked.

"Just watch." Demyx said as he started to push Axel to the edge.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing!" Axel asked as he kicked his fin to fight against being pushed, but was slowly inching to the edge.

"This is the quickest way to learn."

"By pushing me off a cliff! Are you crazy!"

"If you're able to land safely, you're ready to swim."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Too bad." Demyx said, and shoved Axel off.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled as he fell.

Demyx heard a thud, but did not want to look over the edge.

"Axel, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Axel responded. "Lucky for me, I landed on something soft."

"Unlucky for you, the something soft is angry."

"Who said that?" Axel asked.

"The something you landed on."

"What? Oh, hey Marly." Axel said when he realized that he had landed on Marluxia.

"Why is it raining Axels?" Marluxia asked.

"Because Demyx pushed me off a cliff." Axel said.

"Why were you trying to push Demyx off a cliff?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything! He pushed me!"

"Like I believe that."

"Sorry Marly." Demyx called, "It was an accident." he looked over the edge, then fell.

"Demyx don't you-ow!" Axel said as Demyx fell and landed on him. "Demyx." he angrily said.

Demyx sheepishly laughed. "Sorry about that Axel. I forgot how high that was." he said.

"_Stupid height issues."_ Axel thought. "Get off me." he said, and pushed Demyx off him.

"Don't worry Axel. I have a whole week to teach you how to swim." Demyx happily said.

"What are the chances of you killing me before this week ends?" Axel asked Marluxia.

"Very high if you fall on me again." Marluxia answered, "Now get off." Marluxia pushed himself up, and Axel rolled off him, then he swam back into the cave.

"Come on Axel, let's help Marly." Demyx said as he pulled Axel into the cave.

"_If I have to go through this all week, I don't know how I'll survive."_ Axel thought.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

"Axel, Demyx, I have lunch ready!" Marluxia called.

"Yay food!" Demyx said as he swam in.

"It had better be better than yesterday's meals." Axel angrily said as he slowly swam in, and sat on a rock.

"Don't blame me." Marluxia said, "Demyx's the one who packed the food."

"I thought you liked sandwiches." Demyx said.

"I do. But not soggy sandwiches!" Axel said, "Who brings bread underwater!"

"I didn't think they'd get that wet." Demyx said.

"Think better next time!"

"Quit complaining. This food is better, and fresher." Marluxia said.

"How fresh?" Axel asked.

"I caught them ten minutes ago."

"Huh?"

"Try some of my special sushi." Marluxia said as he held out a stone tablet.

"What is that!" Axel said as he looked over the tablet and it's different colored objects, some were still moving.

"Octopus, squid, sea cucumber." Marluxia listed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Axel said as he tried to leave, but forgot he had a fin, and fell over it. "Stupid fin." Axel said as he pounded the ground with his fists.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

"Demyx, what are we doing here?" Axel asked as he looked around the open ocean.

"There's a lot of room here to practice swimming." Demyx said.

"Can I ask you something?" Axel said.

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why there is absolutely nothing out here?"

"Um, I think there was. But, I can't remember what it was. I know it was something important. What was it?" Demyx wondered.

"I think I know what it is." Axel said as he bumped into Demyx's back.

"You did?"

"Look!" Axel said as he moved Demyx in front of him.

"Hey look a shark." Demyx said.

"No duh! And it's coming right at us!" Axel shouted.

"Don't worry Axel. As long as we don't agitate it, we'll be okay."

"I highly doubt that!"

"Just stay calm, and don't worry."

"But Demyx!"

"Trust me."

"Demyx!"

"Hi sharky." Demyx said, holding out his hand.

"Don't! It'll rip your arm off!"

"No he won't, see." Demyx said as he started to pet the shark.

Axel stared in bewilderment at Demyx. "What are you, the shark whisperer?" he asked.

Demyx shrugged. "Sea creatures like me." he said as he stroked the shark's nose, "You try." Demyx moved out of the way so the shark had a clear view of Axel. It moved slowly to Axel, and he swam back.

"Demyx." Axel worriedly said.

"He just wants you to pet him." Demyx said.

The shark lunged a bite at Axel.

"I don't think so!" Axel yelled as he swam away, the shark in pursuit. "Why is it chasing me!" he shouted.

"I don't know." Demyx answered.

"Why didn't it attack you!"

"I don't know. Wait, I know why. Red means easy prey!"

"Are you serious!"

"Consider this swimming practice!"

"Demyx!"

"Hang on!" Demyx said as he swam after the shark and Axel.

* * *

><p><em>Day 4 <em>

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!"

"Quit complaining or I'll put one of these back." Marluxia said as he pulled another sea urchin from Axel's fin.

Axel was laying on a rock stomach down as Marluxia and Demyx worked on removing sea urchins from his fin.

"Well pardon me for this being painful-ow!" Axel said.

"How did you get all these on you anyway?"

"It was Demyx's fault-ow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Demyx hesitantly said, "I took Axel to another cliff to practice, and maybe, I should have checked the bottom first."

"You think-ow!"

"Oops, my hand slipped." Marluxia said.

"You did that on purpose-ow!" Axel kicked his fin and hit Demyx.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you." Demyx said as he sat up.

"Sorry that was a reflex-ow! Can't you wait for me to finish a sentence before you-ow!" Axel said as Marluxia pulled another urchin off.

"The faster we get these off, the better." Marluxia said.

"Okay, then can you give me a warning before you-ow!" Marly!"

Marluxia started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me!" Axel asked.

"Why would I ever laugh at you?" Marluxia sarcastically said.

"When we get back, I am burning your garden." Axel angrily whispered.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes, and jabbed the urchin on his hand into Axel's fin.

"Ow!" Axel shouted, which made Demyx start to laugh. "Shut it!" Axel said, and thumped Demyx on the head.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5<em>

"Marly, have you seen Axel?" Demyx asked as he swam over to Marluxia, who was sitting in the middle of a coral field.

"I thought he was with you?" Marluxia said as he put down a blue piece of coral.

"He was, but he seemed distracted. So I told him I'd get us a snack, but when I went back to where I left him, he was gone." Demyx answered.

"Distracted? How?"

"He wasn't swimming straight, and was sighing a lot."

"Maybe he finally realized that he's stuck here, and can't escape."

"Maybe. Should we go look for him?"

"No, let him sulk." Marluxia said as he swam over to Demyx, holding a pink piece of coral. "This will make a fine addition to my underwater garden back home. Don't you think?"

"It's pretty, and pink." Demyx said as they started to swim to the cave.

"Marly, are you sure we shouldn't be looking for him?" Demyx asked.

"He'll have to come back eventually." Marluxia said as they entered the cave.

"But,"

"Look, your worries are over." Marluxia said as he pointed to the rock Axel was laying on.

"Axel!" Demyx happily said, and swam to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored waiting for you." Axel coldly said.

"But I was only gone for nine minutes."

"I get bored easily."

"Then you should've gone with me."

"Just go." Axel said, pushing Demyx away.

"Axel?"

"Leave me alone." Axel turned his back to Demyx.

"But Axel."

"Come on Demyx." Marluxia said as he put down his coral, "Let's leave Mr. Fake Mood Swings to himself."

"Much appreciated." Axel said as they swam out.

"Marly."

"Yes Demyx?"

"I feel guilty."

"We can't feel, remember?"

"You know what I mean." Demyx said.

"Let him be. He'll be back to "normal" soon." Marluxia said, doing air quotes when he said normal.

"It's just that-" but Demyx was cut off when they heard an unexpected sound. The sound of a portal opening. "He didn't." Demyx said.

"He couldn't." Marluxia said.

They both swam into the cave, and found a dark portal, but no Axel.

"That idiot! He tricked us!" Marluxia said.

"Where do you think he went?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know, but we're bringing him back." Marluxia said as he swam to the portal, dragging Demyx with him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Demyx said before they swam through the portal.

* * *

><p>AN: My goodness this too forever to write, and I have so much to say. 1. You can't escape your punishment. 2. Marly can't cook. 3. Sea creatures don't like Axel. 4. Always look before you push. 5. Acting depressed is a good way to have people leave so you can make your escape.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	3. In The Inferno

_Day 6_

"Oh sweet land." Axel said as he looked up at the blue sky. He was on his back on a smooth rock surface. "Who knew that spending five days under the sea would make you miss the sky so much." Axel sighed happily. "Now all I have to do is hang out here for two days, and I can go home without any problems."

"I wouldn't be saying that."

Axel groaned. _"I knew I forgot to do something."_ he thought as he looked up at Marluxia's glaring face. "I didn't close the portal, did I?" he asked.

"No you didn't." Marluxia answered, "And it's a good thing too since we were able to follow you."

"We?"

"Hi Axel." Demyx said as he came into Axel's view.

Axel groaned again. "Why did you guys have to follow me?" he asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to leave Atlantica yet." Demyx said.

"I don't care." Axel said.

"But you only had two days left."

"I was about to lose my mind. What did you expect?"

"That's no excuse." Marluxia said, "You already lost it."

"I was tempted to drown myself!"

"But, wouldn't that have been kind of hard since you could've breathed underwater?" Demyx asked.

"That's how out of it I was."

"You're still going back." Marluxia said.

"Don't tell me you weren't getting sick of it." Axel said.

Marluxia stared at Axel in silence before answering, "To be honest, I was starting to hate it."

"Now that you've admitted it, are you still willing to take me back?" Axel asked.

"I know I should, but I really don't want to."

"Does that mean we can stay?"

Marluxia sighed. "What do you think Demyx?" he asked.

Demyx shrugged. "As long as I get to be with you guys, I don't really care."

"I guess we're staying." Marluxia said.

"Yes!" Axel happily said.

"On one condition." Marluxia added.

"What condition?" Axel asked.

"I want a turn."

"A turn at what?"

"At choosing where we go next."

"As long as it's not in water."

"I promise." Marluxia said.

"Excellent." Axel said, "Demyx, help me up."

Marluxia watched in confusion as Demyx pulled Axel to his feet, teetering slightly. Demyx let go of Axel, and he started to tilt back.

"Demyx Demyx Demyx Demyx!" Axel quickly said as he felt himself falling back.

"Sorry." Demyx said, grabbing Axel's outstretched arms, and pulling him back.

"Don't do that!" Axel said.

"What's wrong with you?" Marluxia asked.

"Axel's legs go numb whenever he comes out of Atlantica." Demyx answered.

"And do you know the worst part?" Axel said, "It feels like I still have the fin."

"How long does this last?" Marluxia asked.

"Usually a few minutes." Axel said, "But that is when I'm in Atlantica for a few hours. I have no idea what five days will do to me."

"How do you plan on getting around?" Marluxia asked.

"I already got that covered." Axel said, "Demyx."

"I know, I know." Demyx said as he turned around and let Axel fall on his back. He pulled Axel's arms over his shoulders, and held on to them as he walked over to Marluxia, dragging Axel.

"That's, an interesting solution." Marluxia said.

"It's not comfortable, but I prefer this over what happened the first time." Axel said.

"What happened the first time?" Marluxia asked.

"You don't know?" Demyx asked.

"Marly wasn't in the Organization yet when it happened." Axel said.

"Can I tell him? Can I tell him?" Demyx asked.

"Go ahead. He would have found out eventually."

"Okay." Demyx said, "You see Marly, what happened the first time, explains why I have the fish tank."

"Meaning?"

"I turned into a fish." Axel said.

"What?"

"It was only for a couple of days, and it wore off on it's own, but we never figured out why it happened." Demyx said.

"Not even Vexen could figure it out." Axel added.

"What kind of fish was he?"

"A red beta. A very angry, red beta."

"You try randomly turning into a fish." Axel said.

"I don't believe turning into a fish is possible." Marluxia said.

"Is it possible to have petal powers?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Marluxia answered.

"Then I can turn into a fish. Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about my water issues. I need to show you my favorite part of this island."

"What part?" Demyx asked.

"It's in the center. We just need to climb over a couple of rocks."

"Does that mean I have to carry you?" Demyx asked.

"You don't expect the disabled to be able to climb?" Axel said.

"We climb, and you take advantage of Demyx. That's a great plan." Marluxia sarcastically said.

"You know it will go against your conscious if you leave me on my own."

"Do you see a cricket on my shoulder?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Can we get going?" Demyx asked, "The longer we stand here, the heavier you get."

"Then lets get a move on." Marluxia said.

"Onward!" Axel said, pointing towards the center of the island.

* * *

><p>Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia made their way to the center of the island. The island had thousands and thousands of rocks, all different sizes, and were either grey or black. The odd thing about this island was, that's all there was. There were no trees, no plants, no animals, just rocks.<p>

The three eventually made it to a rock wall that circled around something. Marluxia stared at the wall.

"Is this what you brought us to see?" Marluxia asked.

"No." Axel said, "The wall is around it."

"How do we get over it?" Demyx asked.

"You climb it of course." Axel responded.

"But Axel, I don't think I can pull the both of us up."

"Don't strain yourself Demyx." Marluxia said, "I'll climb up first, and pull you guys up."

Marluxia easily reached up to the top of the wall, and pulled himself up. When on top, he turned and reached for Demyx, and pulled him and Axel up. Marluxia gracefully jumped off and landed on the ground, Demyx following.

"What about me?" Axel asked from the top of the wall.

"I'll catch you." Demyx said,, holding out his arms.

"You had better." Axel said as he pushed himself off.

Demyx managed to catch him, but Axel weighed more than he could handle, and he fell flat on his back.

"Nice catch." Axel said.

"Sorry Axel." Demyx said as he pushed Axel off him, stood up, and pulled Axel onto his back again.

"We're over, now where do we go?" Marluxia asked.

"Still towards the center." Axel said.

"This things of yours had better be worth it." Marluxia said as they started to walk.

As they continued to walk, Marluxia felt a strange upwards slant.

"What's with the ground?" Marluxia asked.

"It's part of it." Axel said with a happy smile.

Marluxia looked at Axel with a confused expression, but decided not to ask any questions.

"Marly." Demyx said.

"Yes Demyx?"

"Do you feel it getting hot?" Demyx asked.

"Not really." Marluxia said, "You must be getting a little overheated from carrying that living heat source."

"Pardon my element." Axel said.

That's when Marluxia sensed the temperature change.

"Now I know what you're talking about Demyx." Marluxia said as he stared to fan himself.

"We're getting closer." Axel said.

After a couple of feet, the three reached the center, and in the center, was a crater.

"What is that?" Demyx asked.

"Look into it." Axel said.

Demyx and Marluxia carefully looked into the crater, and saw slow bubbling magma.

"Is that?" Demyx asked.

"Lava?" Marluxia finished.

"Technically, it's magma." Axel corrected.

"You brought us to a volcano!" Marluxia shouted.

"Yes. Isn't it great?" Axel said.

"Do you want us to die again!"

"Relax Marly, it's dormant."

"How do you know!"

"Because I've been here before, and nothing happened."

"Then how do you explain the steam!"

"What steam?"

"The steam coming from- Demyx?"

"Demyx?"

That's when Axel noticed the steam that was rising around his face that indeed, was coming from Demyx.

"Demyx, you okay?" Axel asked.

"Y-yes." Demyx said, panting slightly.

"I don't think so." Axel said as he put his hand on Demyx's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia asked.

"He feels hot and, dry?" Axel quizzically said.

"Dry?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah. I think he needs some lotion."

"Dry." Marluxia said as he observed the steam coming from Demyx, "I wonder." Marluxia summoned a rose petal, and held it in the steam.

"What are you-"

"Just wait." Marluxia said, cutting off Axel. After a minute, he pulled the petal from the steam, and looked over it.

"Anything interesting?" Axel asked.

"Yes, look." Marluxia held out the petal to Axel, but he didn't notice anything odd.

"I don't know what I'm looking for." Axel said.

"Do you see the water drops?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. And?"

"It came from the steam."

"So?"

"Don't you know what that means?"

"No."

"That's not steam."

"Huh?"

'That's water vapor."

Axel stared at Marluxia with a lost face.

"Do you know what happens when water gets to hot?" Marluxia asked, trying a simpler approach.

"I only know about my element." Axel said.

"You idiot! Demyx is evaporating!" Marluxia shouted.

"Is that bad?" Axel asked, noticing Demyx panting heavier.

"He can't fully evaporate, but he can become dangerously dehydrated if we don't leave now." Marluxia answered.

"You don't have to do that." Demyx said through pants.

"Yes we do." Marluxia said.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Demyx said.

"Not if we stay here any longer."

"But Marly-"

"We're going." Axel cut in.

"But Axel, you like it here."

"Demyx, you're more important to me than this place, and right now, I'm on the verge of loosing you, which is worse than loosing this place."

"How about we-"

"Demyx we are leaving this place or else I'll-" but Axel was cut off when the ground started to shake underneath them.

"Earthquake?" Demyx asked.

"Don't know." Axel said, looking at the ground.

"Axel."

"Yes Marly?"

"I thought you said this thing was dormant." Marluxia said.

"It is." Axel said.

"Then why is the lava rising?"

"Magma, it's called magma Marly."

"Whatever the hell it's called, it's not supposed to be rising in a dormant volcano!"

"What are you talking abou- oh no." Axel said as he looked into the volcano at the slow rising magma, "That's not supposed to be happening."

"Axel, I'd like to take that offer of leaving now." Demyx said as they stepped back from the volcano.

"That's great. Because I think now's the perfect time to, run!" Marluxia said, grabbing Demyx's arm as he ran from the volcano, causing Demyx to loose his grip on Axel, making him fall to the ground.

"Guys!" Axel called as he looked back at the volcano, the magma slowly spilling over, "I know I'm the fire guy and everything, but I'm not looking forward to getting run over by lava!"

"Sorry." Demyx said as he and Marluxia ran back to him.

"I thought it was called magma." Marluxia said as he pulled Axel over Demyx.

"Leave the science lesson for later, lets get out of here!" Axel said as they ran from the volcano again.

They ran down the slope of the volcano, but were stopped by the rock wall.

"This isn't good." Marluxia said as he looked at the wall.

"Why?" Axel asked, "You can climb up and pull us up again."

"I don't think Demyx has the energy to hang on to you." Marluxia said, looking over a panting Demyx.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Axel said, the lava catching up with them.

"Idiots!" Marluxia said, thumping his forehead.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Axel said.

"Us!" Marluxia said, "Why are we running when we can teleport!"

"How did you forget that!"

"You forgot it too!"

"Axel." Demyx worriedly said, the lave a few feet from them.

"Lets go!" Marluxia said, summoning a dark portal and pulling Axel and Demyx through it, moments before the lava passed where they had just been standing.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Axel turning into a fish is random, but I thought the randomness is what makes it funny. And yes, just like water, Demyx evaporates when he gets too hot.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	4. On The Plain

"Don't worry guys, the volcano is dormant. I've been here before and nothing has happened." Marluxia mocked as he paced in front of Axel.

They were in a large grass field, Axel laying on his back, watching Marluxia pacing back and forth as he made fun of him.

"Can't you tell the difference between a dormant and active volcano!" Marluxia continued.

"So I made a mistake, it's not a cause to panic." Axel said.

"You call us nearly getting killed by lava not a cause to panic!" Marluxia shouted. He sighed heavily, "How's Demyx?"

"Still asleep." Axel said, looking next to him.

Demyx was laying on his side, his back to Axel, sound asleep.

"Lazy."

"He nearly evaporated to death." Marluxia said, "Let him recharge."

"How long is it going to take?"

"As long as he needs."

"Fine. Then while we wait, I might as well do something productive." Axel said. Axel rolled onto his stomach, put his arms in a pushup position, and pushed himself up to his feet, slightly off balance. "Ha, perfect." he proudly said before he felt himself fall back, "Damn it." he said before he hit the ground.

"Good job." Marluxia said.

"Shut up." Axel said, and repeated his same attempt to get up, but fell where he had started, "That was no help."

"But it was fun to watch."

"Great support." Axel said, crossing his arms.

"Be patient hothead, he'll wake up soon."

"I don't care how long it takes him to wake up, I just want to walk." Axel whined as he threw out his arms.

"Ow."

"Oh, good morning Demyx." Axel said when he realized that he accidentally hit Demyx.

Demyx rolled on to his back, and sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" he sleepily asked.

"You were asleep." Axel answered.

"Asleep?"

"Marly said you needed to recharge."

"Recharge?" Demyx thought for a moment. "That's right," he said, "you almost killed me."

"No I didn't!" Axel protested.

"Because of you I nearly evaporated to death."

"It was your fault for not telling me what happens when you get to hot!"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"No, it wasn't. Right Marly?" Axel said, looking at Marluxia.

Marluxia looked from Axel to Demyx. "I hate to say this," Marluxia said, "but Axel's right. I didn't even expect that."

"Hmph, well now you know." Demyx said, "Anyway, where are we?" he looked around the grass field.

"Marly refused to tell me." Axel said.

"I wanted Demyx to be up first." Marluxia said.

"Well he's up. Where are we?" Axel asked.

Marluxia smiled. "We're in my turn." he said.

"Huh?" Axel said.

"This place to me, is what the volcano was to you." Marluxia explained.

"Emphasis on the was." Axel added.

"You come here when you want Marly time?" Demyx asked.

"Precisely Demyx."

"How much fun can an empty grass field be?" Axel asked.

"When we get there, it will be fun." Marluxia answered.

"Wait, we're not there?" Axel asked.

"No, it's a couple feet that way." Marluxia said, pointing to his right.

"Couldn't you have teleported us there in the first place?"

"But if I did that, you wouldn't have enjoyed the true beauty and majesty of it." Marluxia said, giving a little twirl.

"I'm afraid to go." Axel said.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because whenever Marly gets this way, he's only thinking of himself."

"What way?"

"Look." Axel pointed at Marluxia.

"A place so wonderful that just makes you smile and beam with eternal happiness." Marluxia said, and gave a gleeful squeal as he twirled again.

"Now I'm afraid." Demyx said.

"Are you two ready to go?" Marluxia asked, causing the two to flinch.

"I, think so." Demyx said as he stood up.

"Excellent. Get Axel on your back and let's go."

"Um, okay." Demyx said as he helped Axel up, and let him fall on his back.

"This way." Marluxia said as he walked ahead of them, skipping every now and then.

"Axel, stay close." Demyx said.

"I'm leaning on your back and can't walk. Where am I going to go?" Axel said.

"It's just that-"

"I know Demyx, I'm scared too." Axel said as they followed Marluxia.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Demyx asked.<p>

"Almost, just a few more feet." Marluxia answered.

"You said that some feet back." Axel said, "How far is this place?"

"Only a couple of feet."

"A mile isn't a couple of feet Marly." Axel said.

"Axel, you need to lose some weight." Demyx said.

"No, you need to work out more." Axel said, "The only thing bulky on you are these shoulder pads."

"Enough you two, we're here." Marluxia said, extending his arms.

Axel and Demyx looked around Marluxia's arm, and saw a huge field of flowers. Flowers of every kind in all colors covered a field that went on for several miles.

"Wow." was all Axel could say.

"You're going to love this.' Marluxia said as he skipped into the field.

"They're everywhere." Demyx said as he and Axel entered the field.

"A field of flowers. I told you he was only thinking of himself. Taking us to a place only he will enjoy, how selfish." Axel said.

"But you took us to a volcano. Wasn't that also selfish?" Demyx asked.

"I didn't take you anywhere. You followed me." Axel looked around the field, "This place isn't any better though"

"Axel! Demyx!" Marluxia said as he skipped towards them, holding a bunch of flowers in his arms, "Isn't this place wonderful?" Marluxia spun around and threw some flowers, "It makes you all warm and bubbly on the inside!" Marluxia skipped around Axel and Demyx, throwing flowers and giggling.

They looked at Marluxia in confusion as he skipped around them.

"Um, Marly, are you okay?" Demyx asked.

"Of course I'm okay Demyx." Marluxia happily said, "Why would I be ill with all these flowers?"

"Maybe not physically, but mentally." Axel said.

"Oh Axey, don't be silly." Marluxia said, poking Axel's nose.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"Flowers flowers. Petals petals. All make you feel warm and bubbly on the inside." Marluxia sang as he skipped away, throwing more flowers. Leaving Axel and Demyx even more confused.

"I don't think that's Marly anymore." Demyx said.

Axel nodded. "Either he's having a flower high, or he's entered his feminine side." he said.

"Please let it be the flower one." Demyx said.

"It doesn't matter which one it is, he's still lost it."

"Flowers flowers. Petals petals. All around me. More than any being should see. Yet I see them all, and they make me squeal. And you know what? I want more." Marluxia sang as he twirled through the flowers. Marluxia collapsed in the field and started making flower angels, giggling non-stop. Axel and Demyx just stared at him.

"It's official," Axel said, "The flowers have finally gotten to him."

"So we've lost him?" Demyx asked.

"Axel nodded. "Goodbye Marly, hello flower pixie." he said.

Marluxia started rolling through the flowers, still giggling non-stop.

"Why would a flower lover roll through the flowers? That only kills the flowers." Axel said.

Demyx shrugged. "At this rate, there won't be any flowers left to go crazy over." he said.

"No flowers left?" Axel asked, watching the giggling, rolling Marluxia, "No flowers left." he repeated, "I wonder."

Axel held out his arm in front of him and Demyx, and summoned a small flame into his hand. Demyx stared at the flame, watching it carefully. Axel wrapped his free arm around Demyx's neck, and reached down to the flowers, lighting the closest one on fire.

"Axel you're not planning on-"

"If we want our Marly back, then this is the only way."

Axel looked up at Demyx, and Demyx looked down at him. It was some time before Demyx sighed his approval.

Axel looked back at his flame and formed it into a small fireball. He laid his hand flat on the flowers, and blew on the fireball, sending it across the flower bed, lighting every flower it touched on fire. Axel pulled himself up straight, and controlled the fireball to go in a circle around Marluxia. Once the circle was completed, Axel dismissed the fireball, and increased the flame size on the flowers, causing the flowers to ignite each other. The more flowers that burned, the more smoke rose. Soon, Marluxia's giggling turned to heavy coughs.

"You're up Demyx.'

"Me?"

"Who else is going to put out these flames?"

"Oh right, got it."

"Just take me out of this field before you start flooding it."

"Sure." Demyx said as he started to walk out of the field. He sat Axel down at a far enough distance to avoid getting wet, then ran back into the field. Demyx went back to where Axel started the fire, and to work.

Demyx held his hand in the air, and summoned his sitar. He lowered his sitar, and strummed the strings, a bubble of water forming in front of him. Demyx smiled, and started playing his sitar. A quick, determined tune that caused the water bubble to grow in size. Once the water bubble was at a fairly large size, Demyx stabbed the bubble with the pointed tip of his sitar. The water spilled out of the bubble, and spread across the field. Demyx started playing his sitar again, and manipulated the water over the flames, and around Marluxia. Once all the fire was out, Demyx dismissed his sitar, and the water stopped moving, sinking into the dirt. Demyx ran to Marluxia, and found him unconscious.

"Great time to take a nap." Demyx said as he grabbed Marluxia's arms and dragged him out of the field, to Axel.

"What's wrong with him?" Axel asked as Demyx came closer.

"He's out." Demyx answered, letting Marluxia go next to Axel.

"Why'd he pass out?"

"The fire scared him?" Demyx said as he sat down next to Marluxia.

Axel grabbed Marluxia's arm, and let it fall.

"I don't think sleeping beauty is waking up soon."

"I'll get him up." Demyx said as he held his hand over Marluxia's face, letting drops of water fall onto his face. Marluxia quietly groaned as he regained consciousness, and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." Axel said as he helped Marluxia sit up.

"Are you okay Marly?" Demyx asked.

Marluxia looked from Axel to Demyx, dazed.

"I think he's still lost." Axel said, waving his hand in front of Marluxia's face.

"Marly." Demyx worriedly said.

"Demyx get me a flower." Axel said.

"Why?"

"When you get it, I'll show you."

"Okay." Demyx said, and went to an unburned part of the field. He came back with a pink flower, and handed it to Axel.

"Thanks." Axel said, grabbing the flower, "Hey Marly, look at the pretty flower." he held the flower in front of Marluxia's face.

"Flower." Marluxia said as he gazed at the flower.

"He's still not himself." Demyx said.

"Wait for it." Axel said, and suddenly lit the flower on fire.

Marluxia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Axel I told you to stop setting my flowers on fire!" Marluxia shouted and wrapped his hands around Axel's neck.

"He's back." Axel said as Marluxia shook him.

"Stupid pyro!"

"Marly!" Demyx happily said and hugged Marluxia.

"What do you mean I'm back? Where did I go?" Marluxia asked.

"I don't know," Axel said, pulling Marluxia's hands from his neck, "but your replacement was scary."

"My what?"

"He was very, uh, eccentric." Demyx said.

"More like insane." Axel corrected.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Marluxia said.

"It's better that you don't." Axel said, "Demyx help me up, and lets get out of here."

"Can we finally go home?" Demyx asked as he helped Axel up and on his back again.

"Yes, the week is finally over." Axel said, and opened a dark portal.

"I believe you don't deserve to go back yet." Marluxia said as he stood up.

"Can I give you some advice?" Axel said, making Demyx stop in front of the portal.

"Which would be?" Marluxia asked.

"Next time, don't go to a field with so many flowers. I'm not gonna be there all the time to save you." Axel said, gesturing to the field.

"What the hell did you do!" Marluxia shouted when he saw the burned flower field.

"Run Demyx." Axel said, and Demyx quickly went through the portal.

"Axel explain yourself!" Marluxia shouted and ran after Axel and Demyx, determined to get am answer.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh goodness Marluxia. That's all I have to say.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	5. Finaly Home

"How are your legs feeling?" Demyx asked as he looked into Axel's room.

"Better." Axel said from his bed, "I can walk again."

"That's good." Demyx said, and entered Axel's room. He sat down in Axel's desk chair, and pushed himself across the room, "That was some week." the chair stopped next to Axel.

"One I'll never do again." Axel said, and pushed Demyx.

"At least we all got to go where we wanted." Demyx stopped himself from hitting the door, and pushed himself back.

"Yes, but one of us suffered in each world. Actually, all three of us suffered in Marly's world." Axel pushed Demyx.

"Have you seen Xigbar yet?" Demyx pushed himself back.

"Not yet, he's still on his mission." he pushed Demyx.

"Do you know when he gets back?" Demyx pushed himself.

"No. But knowing him, he'll find a way to make himself noticed." he pushed Demyx.

"Guess all that's left to do is wait." Demyx said. He was ready to push himself as the chair came closer to the door, but it suddenly opened, and he rolled out.

Roxas walked in, looking back at Demyx.

"What brings you here?" Axel asked.

"Xigbar's back." Roxas answered, turning his attention to Axel, "He wanted me to come find you."

"Look like it's time." Axel said, sitting up.

"Time for what?" Roxas answered.

"Time to tell Xigbar that I paid my debt"

"You mean from when you tried to get Demyx to-"

"I know what it was for." Axel cut in, "I don't need you telling me."

"No need to be rude." Roxas said, "He's going to be in the Grey Room in ten minutes."

"Got it."

"Good luck." Roxas said as he left the room.

"Roxas can you give me a little help?" Demyx asked from outside the room.

"Sure Demyx." Roxas responded.

A few seconds later, Demyx came back rolling into the room.

"You ready to go?" Axel asked, stopping the chair with his foot.

"You have your story straight?" Demyx asked.

"You know I can get out of anything." Axel said.

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Don't doubt me." Axel said, and pushed the chair away from him.

"I'm not doubting, I'm just skeptical." Demyx said, stopping in front of the desk.

"Don't be." Axel said, getting off his bed and heading towards the door, "I have everything I'm going to say planned out. It'll go great."

"If you say so." Demyx said, following Axel out the room.

* * *

><p>Axel and Demyx entered the Grey Room, and it was practically empty. Only a single hooded figure sat in one of the couches, busy reading a book.<p>

"Who's that?" Demyx asked.

"Don't know." Axel said, approaching the figure.

When they got closer to the figure, they saw that it was reading a gardening book.

"I wonder who that could be?" Axel sarcastically said.

"Hi Marly." Demyx said.

Marluxia looked up from his book. "Hello." he said , and returned his attention to his book.

"What are you reading?" Demyx asked, sitting down next to Marluxia.

"My tulips have been wilting lately, and I have no idea why." Marluxia responded.

"That's fascinating." Axel said with a sarcastic tone as he sat on the other side of Marluxia, "What's with the hood?"

"What hood?" Marluxia asked.

"The one from your cloak?" Axel said, reaching for Marluxia's hood.

Marluxia stopped Axel's hand with his book. "I like to wear my hood when I read." Marluxia said, and lowered his book.

"But you hate wearing your hood." Demyx said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Axel said, "You're always complaining about how it messes up you hair. So either you come up with a better excuse, or I 'll force the hood off."

"Look Xigbar." Marluxia said, pointing to the entrance.

Xigbar entered the Grey Room, and went to Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia, stopping in front of them.

"Alright Pyro," Xigbar said, "the week is up. Did you go or not?"

Axel chuckled. "Well I'm pleased to tell you that I did spend all week in Atlantica." he said, standing up.

"I don't believe you." Xigbar said.

"But he did go Xiggy." Demyx said, standing up as well, "Marly and I went with him and kept him there."

"So Pinky went too huh?"

"Yes, I did." Marluxia said, putting his book down and standing up, "We took him to Atlantica, and we stayed with him."

"I believe you more than these two, but one thing," Xigbar said, "I thought he couldn't walk after coming out of Atlantica."

"_Damn it!"_ Axel thought. "Um, well, you see, what happened was that-Ow!" Axel shouted when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The pain was too much to bear, and he fell to the ground.

"Huh?"

"Late reaction." Demyx said.

Xigbar looked from one, to the other, to the other. "Fine." he said, "I believe you did go to Atlantica."

"Thank you." Axel painfully said.

"You're lucky." Xigbar said, "Otherwise you would have had to pay a hefty price." Xigbar left, but stopped at the entrance, "Next time, think before you bet." he said, and left.

"That was close." Axel said as he sat up, "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked.

"I think so, but my leg hurts-Ow." Axel lifted his cloak, and saw that a thorny vine was wrapped around his left leg, "What the! Marly!"

"I had to do it." Marluxia said.

"Why!" Axel asked.

"Because Xigbar wasn't going to believe us unless you were not able to walk."

"Couldn't you have kicked me in the leg or something! Why did it have to be a vine!"

Marluxia shrugged. "I like vines."

"Marly." Axel growled, burning off the vine

"You owe me one." Marluxia said, leaving. But before he could get out of reach, Demyx reached out and pulled of Marluxia's hood.

Axel burst out laughing. "What happened to you!" he asked through laughs.

"No!" Marluxia said, grabbing his head.

His hair was no longer the light pink it was, but instead, it was a pinkish white with a single white streak on his right.

"Demyx how could you!" Marluxia asked

"An eye for an eye." Demyx said, "Or in this case, a leg for a head"

"Demyx." Marluxia complained.

"So what happened?" Axel asked, standing up, "Did you run out of hair dye or something?"

"I already told you that I don't dye my hair."

"Then what happened?" Axel asked.

Marluxia sighed. "My version of your legs." he said.

"Why don't you ever explain things directly?"

"Why can't you be any smarter!" Marluxia snapped.

"Marly, if you could, could you please explain what you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Very well." Marluxia sighed, crossing his arms, "For some reason, whenever I spend to much time in Atlantica, my hair starts to turn white. Had we stayed there the entire week, this white streak would have spread over all my hair."

"So we would have had grandpa Marluxia?" Axel asked through a laugh.

"That's not funny!" Marluxia said.

"How come we never noticed it before?" Demyx asked.

"Because my hair only changed by a shade or two, it was barely noticeable."

"Are you going to see Vexen about this?" Demyx asked.

"No. I'm not going to go to some crazy scientist who poses as a doctor." Marluxia said.

"A hairstylist then?" Axel asked.

"No. I'm not going to trust some stranger with my lavish locks."

"Then what are you going to do old timer?" Axel asked.

"What I've been doing." Marluxia said, putting his hood back on, "Remain in solitude until my hair goes back to normal. And heaven knows how long that will take."

"Don't do that." Demyx said, "Being alone is no fun. Trust me, I've been through it."

"He's right Marly." Axel said, resting his arm on Demyx's shoulder, "If you lock yourself up all day, you'll be mistaken for a lonely person, or worst, a Zexion."

"Though that would be tragic, I would rather have that than have my hair be seen."

"Fine, have it your way." Axel said, leaving the room and dragging Marluxia with him.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Marluxia asked.

"Wait for me!" Demyx called as he went after them.

* * *

><p>Axel continued dragging Marluxia down the halls of the Castle, and stopped in front of Marluxia's room.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Marluxia asked.

"Granting your wish." Axel said as he opened the door, and shoved Marluxia in.

"What wish?" Marluxia asked as he turned to the door, but had it slammed in his face.

"You said you wanted to stay in solitary confinement, so I'm helping you with that. I even volunteered to stand guard out here so you won't escape." Axel said from the other side of the door.

"This isn't what I meant!" Marluxia said.

"I don't know what your definition of confinement is," Axel said, "but according to the dictionary, it means being trapped in one area."

"I can't survive in here forever."

"Sure you can."

"What arm I supposed to eat?"

"You have flowers."

"I am not going to eat my children!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you begged for your solitary."

"I didn't beg for this!"

"Isn't this a bit harsh?" Demyx asked.

"He asked for this." Axel answered.

"But you didn't have to go to this extreme." Demyx said.

"I'm just helping a friend."

"Then how about I help you." Demyx said.

A few seconds later, Axel was shoved into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Demyx!" Axel shouted, "Why did you shove me in here!"

"You said you were going to be Marly's guard, so I'm making it easier for you." Demyx answered.

"Demyx open the door or I'll melt the doorknob off!"

"You melt that doorknob, and I'm not going to be the only one with hair problems." Marluxia said.

"Then how else am I supposed to get out!"

"Let me think, how do we normally get around?" Marluxia said.

"I hate it when you remind me of the obvious." Axel said as he summoned a dark portal, and went through it.

A little time later, Demyx was shoved into the room, Axel following and closing the door behind him.

"Now all of us can be in confinement." Axel said.

"Axel the point of confinement is to be alone, not with other people." Marluxia said.

"Would you rather me and Demyx be outside and risk speaking about your hair to everyone?"

"No."

"Then what do you think the smart thing to do is?" Axel asked.

Marluxia groaned as he put his face in his hands. "Why is it that I'm the oldest, yet you always manage to make the decisions?" he asked.

"Because I outrank the both of you." Axel said.

"Why does it always go back to the ranks?" Marluxia asked.

"What are we going to do?" Demyx asked, looking around the room.

"Want to help me water my flowers? Your element would be very useful." Marluxia said.

"Okay." Demyx said, following Marluxia to the flower shelves

"Axel don't you dare start a fire. My room is highly flammable." Marluxia said.

"Then what am I supposed to do for fun?" Axel asked.

"There's a corner, go sulk." Marluxia said.

"The things I do for my friends." Axel said as he followed Demyx and Marluxia.

* * *

><p>AN: And so ends another of my stories. And it looks like Demyx is the only one who actually has fun in Atlantica. Thank you for reading, and please review. Till next time.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


End file.
